Sinônimo de Perdição
by CassBoy
Summary: Fic de presente pra TaXXti! Parabéns! - Jensen e Misha dividem um flat durante as gravações de Supernatural  e algo a mais também... . Em uma noite o loiro supreende o moreno lendo uma certa fanfiction...


**Fanfiction feita à quatro mãos (as minhas e da AnarcoGirl) de presente de aniversário para a lindinha da TaXXti!**

**Disclaimer:** Jensen Ackles e Misha Collins não nos pertencem, obviamente (embora a Anarco e eu adoraríamos que fossem mesmo!). Essa estória não tem nenhuma intenção de ofendê-los, ao contrário. É expressão do nosso amor por eles. Não, não lucramos nada com ela, a não ser a diversão que tivemos ao escrevê-la e os reviews (^^)

**Conteúdo:** Humor/Romance Slash JenSha. Era pra ser lemon "leve", maaas... – De qualquer forma, já sabe: se não estiver de acordo, não leia!

**Beta:** AnarcoGirl (que também é autora dessa vez!)

**Sinopse:** Jensen e Misha dividem um flat em Vancouver (e mais que isso, na verdade...). Em uma noite, Jensen surpreende o moreno lendo uma certa fanfiction na internet...

**Nota do CassBoy: **Isso foi escrito via MSN (uma das pessoas no celular XD), durante uma madrugada... Qualquer coisa muito chocante deve ser relevada por esse motivo, ashsuahasu!

**Nota da Anarco Girl:** Precisava contar que eu tava me matando no celular pra escrever essa fic? _rsrs_ E sim, ignorem qualquer absurdo, porque ficamos mesmo sem dormir pra concluir essa fic e publicar ainda hoje.

* * *

_**Sinônimo de Perdição**_

Jensen chegou em casa cansado. A experiência como diretor estava sendo muito boa, mas sem dúvida era cansativa. Tudo o que precisava era um bom banho e... _Mais alguma coisa_. Esse pensamento o fez dar um meio sorriso e apressar o passo pela sala, até chegar ao quarto.

- Não... O que você está aprontando dessa vez?

Ele conhecia Misha muito bem para saber que boa coisa não era, ele deitado na cama com o notebook no colo e aquele sorriso imenso na boca.

Misha tinha aproveitado o dia de folga pra ficar em casa, descansando. Dormira até tarde e só queria ficar curtindo a sua cama. Que tinha o cheiro de Jensen. Passara o dia ali, com seu notebook. Boa parte do tempo ficou no twitter, mas, por causa do comentário de uma fã, lembrou que há muito tempo não lia uma fanfic.

Buscou alguns sites no google e achou o FanFiction . Net. Resolveu ler umas fics que envolviam Jensen e ele, talvez alguma pudesse lhe dar idéias interessantes pra mais tarde... Começou com algumas em inglês mesmo, mas o estilo era sempre igual. Por diversão, tentou outro idioma: português.

- Nada que o Google Translate não resolva! - disse, sorrindo.

Escolheu uma fanfic aleatoriamente – uma tal "Sinônimo de Problema" – e iniciou a leitura. Quando estava começando a se divertir, Jensen chegou. Fechou o notebook o mais rápido que pode e sorriu, dissimulado.

- Oi Jen! Chegou cedo... – sorriu, enquanto tentava esconder o computador.

- Eu consegui adiantar algumas cenas hoje... - o loiro comentou, sem conseguir evitar um sorriso presunçoso. - Mas você não me engana, Mi! O que você está aprontando com esse computador?

O loiro avançou para o moreno, tentando pegar o aparelho. Misha sabia que Jensen não iria desistir de pegar o notebook, mas ainda tentou impedir que o outro o fizesse.

- Não é nada, Jen... Eu estava no twitter e... Olha, que tal se a gente tomar um banho agora? Juntos? - precisava impedir que Jensen abrisse o notebook, de qualquer jeito. Não se importava que ele descobrisse o que estava fazendo - sabia que entraria na brincadeira - apenas queria aumentar a curiosidade do loiro.

- Podemos tomar banho sim... Depois que eu ver o que você está fazendo! - Jensen disse, tentando prender as mãos de Misha. Mas o moreno simplesmente não parava quieto.

O loiro precisou manter o foco no que queria. Aquele contato corporal todo, o cheiro de Misha invadindo suas narinas era completamente desorientador. Por fim, conseguiu tirar o notebook da mão livre de Misha. Correu para o outro lado do quarto, abrindo a tela de LCD. Seus olhos correram rápido pelas letras, identificando duas palavras: "fanfiction" e "Jensen".

- Ah, não! Vai me dizer que você vai entrar nessa onda? Já não basta Jared e os outros que me zoam por causa dessas histórias malucas?

- Ah, Jen... – Misha fez um muxoxo. – Só curiosidade! Sabe como é... Vou pro Brasil e pensei em descobrir o que os fãs de lá pensam... Sobre nós. - Sorriu de forma sedutora. - E você bem que gostaria dessa história! – A malícia em seus olhos era evidente.

Droga, porque ele tinha que ter aqueles olhos? Tão cruelmente sedutores e dominadores? Jensen sentiu a garganta seca e passou a língua nos lábios. Olhou novamente a tela do computador, depois para Misha.

- Ah, é? – disse, andando devagar na direção da cama. – Por quais motivos?

Sentou-se aos pés da cama, fazendo a melhor cara de inocente que conseguia.

- Pode me mostrar?

Misha sentiu o perfume do loiro e respirou fundo. Sempre que ele passava a língua nos lábios daquela forma tão... tentadora, tinha vontade de beijá-lo. Mas aquilo podia esperar... Decidiu que queria brincar um pouco mais.

- Bem... Posso mostrar sim... - Olhava fixamente para Jensen, prevendo a reação do mesmo. Não pode evitar um sorriso provocativo. - Aparentemente os fãs do Brasil sabem muito sobre nós... Especialmente sobre você. - sorria abertamente. – Eles sabem que você é uma vadia.

Jensen sentia o corpo se arrepiar a cada milímetro que Misha se aproximava - porque ele estava se aproximando. Sua vontade era de agarrá-lo e beijar aqueles lábios tão tentadores, fazer contato com cada pedacinho daquele corpo tão escandalosamente gostoso. Quase perdeu os sentidos com aquele sorriso. Então...

- Vadia? – exclamou. - Como assim? Não sou nada disso!

Misha segurou a risada. O verde dos olhos de Jensen estava mais escuro... Pensou que talvez ele ficasse mesmo com raiva, mas continuaria com a provocação. Jensen iria mudar de idéia...

- Ah, Jen... vai me dizer que ninguém nunca te chamou de vadia? – adotou a expressão de Castiel, para provocar ainda mais o loiro. – Aqui nessa fanfiction você pegou metade da população. Contando mulheres... _e homens_. – tentava se manter sério, mas a vontade de contar cada sarda no rosto do parceiro não permitia, então sorriu novamente.

Jensen estava estático. Bom... Na verdade ele já tinha sido sim chamado daquele nome... E pelo próprio Misha. Mas isso não dava a ninguém o direito de ficar escrevendo isso por aí. Já tinha aberto a boca para responder aquilo, mas aquela expressão de Castiel era irresistível. E depois outro sorriso provocante... Aí sim ele ficou paralisado.

- Como é? – disse, fazendo um esforço para desviar os olhos do moreno e colocá-los no computador.

Misha se aproximou um pouco mais e pôde perceber que Jensen prendeu a respiração e desviou o olhar.

- Você entendeu bem... Disse que você é uma vadia e que todo mundo sabe disso... - viu o loiro ficar vermelho e decidiu continuar - Dá uma olhada na fanfic... Como eu falei, você seduziu metade da população e está de olho em mais uma meia dúzia de pessoas. – terminou a frase quase em um sussurro, a boca colada no ouvido do outro.

Quanto a Jensen, cada terminação nervosa do seu corpo entrou em curto-circuito com aquela voz seu ouvido, com aquele hálito soprando quente tão perto dele. Outra vez sentiu a garganta seca.

- Misha... desse jeito não consigo olhar porcaria nenhuma!

Fez menção de virar o rosto e acabar de vez com aquela agonia, devorando aqueles lábios. Mas Misha estava mesmo afim de provocá-lo. Em um gesto rápido, se afastou um pouco mais, para que Jensen pudesse se concentrar. Como se fosse possível para o loiro se concentrar em alguma coisa com o moreno por perto. No entanto, ele também estava curioso para ver o que tinha na tal fanfiction. Esforçou-se para ler. A tradução do Google não era lá aquelas coisas, mas dava para entender. À medida que seus olhos iam passando pelas linhas, foram se abrindo, em surpresa.

- Como assim, o filho do pastor? – exclamou ao terminar o primeiro capítulo. – Eu já começo a história assim? E esse tal moreno alto é quem estou pensando?

Misha não conseguiu segurar uma gargalhada. Os olhos chocados de Jensen o encaravam.

- Você ainda não viu nada! Jared é apenas mais um... – fez um biquinho com os lábios – Devo ficar com ciúmes? Porque se você continuar lendo... Verá que sou apenas mais um na sua lista.

Misha sabia muito bem que Jensen era apenas seu e que Jared era um bom amigo. Mas adorava ouvir a voz rouca do loiro dizendo em alto e bom som que não havia mais ninguém.

- Ou seja... Você é uma vadia sim... E em todos os sentidos! - ainda fingia estar zangado.

Jensen ainda encarava o outro de olhos arregalados, mas de repente eles se estreitaram... Bom... se ele era uma vadia mesmo, talvez ele pudesse entrar no personagem . Ele também queria brincar.

- Bem... Talvez você devesse ficar com ciúmes... – disse, dando um sorriso displicente. - Mas vamos ver o que mais eu apronto...

Voltou sua atenção para a leitura. No segundo capítulo... Ah, digamos que ele conhecia bem o que acontecia no segundo capítulo. Enquanto lia, mordia os lábios e sentia seu corpo reagindo. Sua vontade era de realizar o que a autora da história tinha imaginado, mas sabia que Misha não lhe daria esse prazer, não agora.

- Olha só, você também tem uma participaçãozinha... – disse, fingindo não se importar. – Até melhor do que é na realidade...

Enquanto o loiro lia, Misha sorriu e se aproximou, provocante.

- Devo mesmo ficar com ciúme? - voltou a sussurrar, novamente os lábios tão próximos do ouvido de Jensen que pode ver a pele do outro ficando arrepiada – Participaçãozinha, é? - soltou um gemido baixo – Melhor do que é na realidade?

Virou o rosto de Jensen com as mãos, para olhar em seus olhos.

- Não foi o que você me disse ontem a noite... – a expressão dessa vez era séria.

Jensen pensou que um dia ainda morreria com o moreno fazendo aquilo. Sentiu que mais nada existia e não resistiu ao desejo de puxá-lo para um beijo. Mas antes que percebesse, ele já estava longe.

- Misha, você é um filho da puta, sabia? – exclamou. Depois fez um beicinho. – É muito mau comigo...

O moreno dos olhos azuis tinha se levantado da cama e se aproximado da janela.

- Ainda não... Quero que você leia até o final. – Olhou para Jensen com uma expressão divertida – Vamos deixar um review na fanfic... – sorriu ao ver a expressão contrariada do loiro - E quero que me ajude a escrever.

Jensen ainda tentava fazer sua respiração voltar o normal, o coração bater devagar. Mas era simplesmente impossível. Balançou a cabeça.

- Sabe, às vezes eu acho que você é mesmo o maluco que todo mundo fala... – disse. Mas sorriu com o sorriso do moreno. - Bom, me deixe ler mais, então.

Misha voltou a se aproximar, sentando-se atrás de Jensen e o abraçando. Queria que o loiro realmente fosse até o final da leitura, mas queria se divertir também. Sorriu ao ver os olhos do companheiro se estreitando à medida que lia. As partes mais divertidas seriam as que envolviam os dois.

Sabia que o loiro iria entrar na brincadeira e com certeza tentaria algumas investidas, já que haviam trechos muito bem escritos e detalhados, o que colocaria idéias na cabeça do mais novo. E era exatamente o que queria, embora também fosse divertido ver como ele ficaria constrangido com as cenas envolvendo terceiros.

Aproveitou a proximidade para roçar os lábios na nuca de Jensen, provocando arrepios e arrancando gemidos.

Já o loiro ficou feliz quando seu amado voltou para junto dele. Muito embora aquilo dificultasse, e muito, a leitura. As linhas iam ficando cada vez mais pervertidas. Céus, aquela garota tinha uma mente muito suja!

- Mi-Misha... Você quer que eu que leia, ou não? – disse, ao sentir os lábios do outro sobre a sua pele. Mas resistiu ao impulso de beijá-lo. Apenas passou a acariciar suas pernas com uma das mãos, a outra rolando as páginas da história.

E Jensen tinha de admitir. Naquela história ele era mesmo uma vadia. Seus olhos se arregalaram mais de uma vez, como quando seu homônimo tinha confessado que apenas usara Genevieve para conquistar Jared. Falando em Jared...

- Hm, bem que você podia aprender alguma coisa com o Jare dessa história... – provocou, lembrando de como ele tinha sido comido "deliciosamente gostoso" na fic.

Misha não pode evitar a reação de seu corpo quando sentiu a mão forte de Jensen em sua perna. Era mesmo uma maravilha estar vestido apenas com o tecido fino e delicado do pijama. Sorriu quando escutou Jensen quase falhando na tentativa de falar seu nome. Aproveitou o momento para enfiar sua mão por baixo da blusa do mais novo. Sempre que sentia a textura daquela pele quente e macia, era como se fosse a primeira vez, o primeiro toque. Não podia evitar a ereção... Era como se todo o sangue de seu corpo quisesse se concentrar em um só lugar...

Adorava brincar com o loiro, mas sentia que dessa vez iria entregar os pontos primeiro. Não que isso fosse ruim, já que mal podia esperar para avançar em seus carinhos. E quando já estava se decidindo sobre jogar longe o notebook, Jensen voltou a falar e o tirou de seus devaneios.

- Como é que é? – sabia que era apenas provocação, mas resolveu não deixar passar. – Acha que preciso de umas aulas com o Jay? – enquanto falava, dava mordidas no pescoço de Jensen. – Leia até o final. E depois... Vou te mostrar uns truques novos que aprendi. – sorriu, malicioso – Ah, Jen... Você vai se arrepender desse comentário...

O loiro gemeu baixinho com as mordidas um pouquinho fortes no pescoço. Mas mesmo assim não deixou de sorrir. Adorava provocar o moreno. Além do mais, aquela brincadeira toda estava mesmo divertida.

- Quero só ver... – disse, cravando as unhas na coxa de Misha. – Mas agora eu preciso ler, se você me der licença... – deu uma piscadela marota.

Se Jensen estava sorrindo antes, agora ele gargalhava. Estava em uma cena em que Misha era o passivo. E, pelo que tinha entendido, era como se ele não fosse muito dessas coisas.

- Bom, pelo menos eu te como nessa história também. – provocou. - O que não é muito diferente da realidade, não é? – completou, a mão se esgueirando pelo short fino do pijama e pela cueca, apertando uma das nádegas do moreno. – Não entendo porque as pessoas sempre me colocam por baixo. Quando na verdade o macho dessa relação sou eu... – disse ainda, fazendo sua melhor cara de Dean.

Misha não conteve a gargalhada. Sabia o quanto Jensen iria gostar de mencionar aquilo. Não se importava de ser o passivo, pois com o loiro, aquilo era um mero detalhe. Mas seu sorriso estava diferente. Até o final da noite, Jensen iria se arrepender... De uma maneira boa, é claro. Faria o loiro gritar que era, sim, uma vadia. Uma vadia exclusiva de Misha Collins.

Sentiu o corpo tremer quando a mão atrevida do mais novo apertou seu quadril. Bom... Se queria fazer o loiro pagar pelos seus pecados, era melhor começar logo.

- Qual é, Jenny? Até parece que você não gosta de trocar os papéis... – piscou para o companheiro. – Posso citar algumas dezenas de vezes em que pediu pro anjo aqui desvirtuar você... – adorava quando Jensen ficava vermelho com seus comentários. – Vai dizer mesmo que é o machão da história?

Enquanto falava, descia a mão que acariciava a barriga do loiro, lentamente. Viu os olhos do outro brilharem de satisfação, imaginando o que viria a seguir. Abriu o botão da calça jeans do mais novo e brincou com o elástico da boxer... E parou aí o seu movimento, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Jensen, ao sentir o toque da mão macia do outro em seu corpo, fechou os olhos. Aquela brincadeira toda estava levando-o a loucura. Gemeu baixinho quando sentiu sua a calça sendo aberta, antecipando o prazer que sentiria. Então tudo cessou. A mão de Misha não avançava. Abriu os olhos. O moreno estava com aquele sorriso safado.

- Vai parar assim? – disse, fazendo cara de filhotinho, mas passando a língua pelos lábios, num gesto lascivo.

- Você ainda não terminou de ler... – tentou manter a voz firme e fingir indiferença, mas seus olhos se perderam no movimento da língua de Jensen. - E se eu fosse você, tentaria ler mais depressa. Aí eu penso se devo ou não aplacar seu desejo...

Enquanto falava, dava ação às suas palavras. Retirou a mão bem devagar, ainda olhando nos olhos do parceiro. Sentiu seu membro pulsar, como que reclamando da falta de contato, pedindo alívio. Mas iria até o final. Dessa vez Jensen descobriria que ele era mais louco do que as pessoas imaginavam.

- Sabe de uma coisa, Jen? Nunca senti tanto calor assim. Você se importa se eu ficar sem camisa? – A pergunta era mera provocação, já que enquanto falava, a camisa foi tirada lentamente.

A boca de Jensen foi se abrindo devagar, na mesma velocidade dos movimentos de Misha. Ele nunca tinha agido daquele jeito, tão provocante, tão... dominador. Apesar de sua brincadeira anterior, na relação dos dois não havia realmente um alfa dominante. Eram cúmplices na tarefa de dar prazer um ao outro de todas as formas possíveis. Mas naquele momento, com aquelas palavras, o moreno parecia possuído.

E o loiro estava adorando. Estava começando a pensar que ser uma vadia feito o Jensen da fic podia ter suas vantagens. Portanto, assumiu uma expressão submissa e fez que sim com a cabeça. Estava difícil ler, com todo aquele tesão e sabendo que Misha estava tão perto _e sem camisa_. Mas ele precisava terminar. Só assim receberia o que desejava mais que tudo naquele momento.

A leitura andou rápido... Misha parecia disposto cumprir seu desafio e não o interrompia. O loiro sorriu em alguns momentos, como quando seu correspondente na fic aprontara no laboratório de química. Em outros ergueu a sobrancelha, espantado.

- Até o Jeffrey? - comentou, ao ler sobre a tara do Jensen adolescente com o diretor da escola.

E à medida que lia, seu tesão aumentava mais. Aquela garota sabia mesmo escrever cenas indecentes. Não conseguiu evitar que sua mão começasse a massagear seu pênis por cima da cueca.

Misha bem que tentou se comportar. Ficou quieto por longos minutos, o que era quase impossível. Sorriu algumas vezes, diante das expressões surpresas e até mesmo incrédulas do loiro. Mas durante a maior parte do tempo, tentou ficar quieto. Sua ereção não ajudava muito. E quando Jensen começou a se tocar... perdeu o controle.

Puxou a mão de Jensen, que o olhou confuso por alguns instantes, antes de sentir a mão de Misha tomando o que era seu por direito. Mas dessa vez o moreno não ficou na ameaça. Não foi difícil terminar de abrir a calça do loiro e foi mais fácil ainda puxar a boxer para baixo, o suficiente para que o membro de Jensen ficasse exposto e livre para ser tocado.

A respiração era um ato difícil naquele momento. Não queria perder tempo com carícias. Empurrou Jensen, para que ele ficasse deitado. O computador ficou esquecido em um canto. Naquele momento, ele era desnecessário.

Com uma das mãos, começou a masturbar o loiro, com força, com urgência... Enquanto isso usava a mão livre para levantar a camisa do mais novo e cobria seu tórax de beijos, mordidas e lambidas.

- Misha... – Jensen sussurrou. Era a única palavra que conseguiria dizer no momento. Todas as conexões do seu cérebro estavam concentradas em uma única função: sentir o prazer que Misha Collins lhe dava.

Num gesto rápido, arrancou a camisa, que atrapalhava o contato do moreno, do seu homem, com ele. Logo em seguida, enlaçou os dedos naqueles cabelos macios, puxando-os com força.

- Me chupa, vai!

Misha simplesmente adorava quando Jensen falava assim. Mas dessa vez, seria diferente. Era ele quem estava no comando da situação. Levantou, sem aviso, deixando o loiro confuso.

- Não dessa vez, Jenny... – a voz saiu um tom mais grave. - Você é a vadia... Você é quem vai me chupar. – o brilho nos seus olhos não deixava espaço para questionamentos.

O loiro realmente ficou desorientado por alguns segundos. Mas aquele comando era irresistível. Sim, ele era a vadia aquele dia. Mas era a vadia de Misha.

O sorriso que deu era a perversão materializada. Em um movimento rápido virou o moreno, jogando-o na cama. Em questão de segundos ele estava nu e Jensen o olhava como um felino prestes a dar o bote em sua presa.

E o bote veio.

Em forma de beijos e mordidas, por toda a extensão do corpo perfeito de Misha. A língua quente e macia do loiro percorria aqueles músculos de cima a baixo, molhando-o com sua saliva. Enquanto isso as mãos ágeis massageavam o membro rígido, vagarosamente.

Por fim, Jensen foi se aproximando daquele pedaço de mau caminho. Passou a ponta da língua na glande. Levantou os olhos para Misha, para ver o prazer estampado em seu rosto.

- Você vai me fazer sua vadia hoje, é? – sussurrou, mas não esperou a resposta. Guloso, abocanhou o pênis de Misha, arrancando-lhe um gemido alto.

Misha foi pego de surpresa ao ser jogado na cama, mas não tentou reagir. Seu cérebro parecia ter parado de funcionar. Tudo o que existia, naquele momento, era Jensen. Não saberia explicar o que aconteceu a seguir. De repente, estava nu, sendo lambido, mordido, arranhado. De repente, a boca de Jensen tocando seu membro. Aqueles lábios macios, a língua quente e úmida.

Talvez tenha gritado. Era provável que sim. O coração batia acelerado e tudo o que ele conseguia fazer era mover os quadris de encontro à boca do seu homem. Estava fodendo a boca de Jensen, enquanto empurrava a cabeça do loiro, para cima e para baixo, sem cessar. Tudo o que queria era gozar na boca do outro, mosrtar quem é que mandava ali.

A única coisa que o loiro podia fazer era se deixar ser abusado por Misha. Sentia o membro do moreno ir cada vez mais fundo em sua garganta, a velocidade aumentando mais e mais. Estava adorando aquilo. Misha nunca sido tão rude e dominador. Uma parte de sua mente registrou que aquilo era absolutamente delicioso e que deveria ser repetido.

Então de repente ele sentiu que as mãos do moreno puxavam sua cabeça para cima, com força. Abriu os olhos. Misha estava tão ofegante quanto ele, o rosto tão vermelho quanto o seu, a testa tão suada quanto a sua.

- Ainda... ainda tem mais. – o moreno dos olhos azuis sussurrou. Resolvera que Jensen precisava aprender quem mandava ali de um outro jeito.

O loiro sorriu, malicioso.

- Acho bom... – disse, naquela voz rouca de derreter o pólo norte. – Ainda não estou me sentindo uma vadia...

Misha estava completamente alucinado. Tudo o que queria era ter o maior orgasmo de sua vida, mas também precisava ver Jensen implorando por mais. Levantou-se, tão rápido quanto havia sido jogado na cama, puxando o dono dos olhos verdes mais bonitos do mundo. Começou a beijar o mais novo, enquanto tirava o restante de suas roupas, para que pudesse sentir cada pedaço de sua pele.

A cada beijo, empurrava o loiro em direção à parede. Sorriu ao perceber o olhar de Jensen quando este entendeu que estava preso, totalmente a mercê do moreno.

- Sua vez de gemer pra mim. – disse, enquanto ficava de joelhos.

Demorou alguns segundos, admirando a beleza da nudez do companheiro. Apenas aquela visão já era capaz de fazer o mundo deixar de existir. Tocou Jensen, a princípio com cuidado, como se fizesse um carinho. Olhou para o rosto aflito de Jensen. Não pôde deixar de sorrir, antes de colocar o membro do outro por completo em sua boca.

Apertou o quadril do loiro com uma mão, enquanto usava a outra para tocar seus testículos. Não saberia dizer por quanto tempo ficou assim, chupando com vontade o pênis do parceiro, enlouquecendo a cada gemido que o outro deixava escapar.

Se Misha estava enlouquecendo, Jensen já tinha enlouquecido há muito tempo. Era o paraíso cada toque daquele que dava vida ao anjo mais sedutor que poderia existir. Já tinha entendido que era o mais velho que estava no comando, por isso apenas deixou que ele sugasse seu membro, a temperatura de sua boca fazendo-o delirar.

- M-M-Mish... Misha... - o nome de seu homem saía, entrecortado com os gemidos.

O loiro sentia que não poderia agüentar aquilo muito tempo. Seu orgasmo não estava longe, mas ele ainda precisava de mais tempo. Precisava ter Misha de outra forma. Porque naquela noite ele estava totalmente entregue ao outro.

Puxou-o para cima, para um beijo avassalador, onde os lábios eram mordidos, as línguas dançavam frenéticas entrando e saindo das bocas molhadas de saliva.

- Misha... - sussurrou, quando tiveram que parar para fazer algo completamente inútil naquele momento, mas que era necessário: respirar. - Me fode agora, caramba!

O moreno quase agradeceu aos céus ao ouvir a súplica de Jensen. Era tudo o que estava esperando. Queria que ele pedisse, que implorasse.

Com um único movimento, Misha virou o parceiro, ainda preso entre seu corpo e a parede. Mordeu o pescoço de Jensen enquanto apertava seu quadril, puxando-o de encontro ao seu. Precisava esfregar seu corpo no do outro, precisava de cada pedaço de Jensen Ackles.

Marcou as costas do loiro com mordidas, enquanto trilhava um longo e delicioso caminho para baixo. Queria sentir cada pedaço de pele, gravar o sabor de Jensen...

Ficou novamente de joelhos, usando as mãos para facilitar seu acesso à entrada do paraíso. Era o céu. Era seu lugar. Sentiu o corpo do loiro tremer, enquanto brincava com a língua, experimentando a sensação. Não usaria os dedos para preparar Jensen. Usar a língua era definitivamente mais divertido... Sentia seu corpo em chamas. Precisava de mais, muito mais. Poderia ficar ali por horas, usando a umidade da sua língua para explorar a entrada quente e apertada de Jensen, mas seu corpo pedia por alívio.

E o fato de Jensen estar gemendo e rebolando como uma garota não ajudava muito.

- Eu disse que você era minha vadia... – mesmo naquele momento, não podia evitar brincar com a situação. Ficou de pé novamente e posicionou seu membro onde sua língua estivera instantes atrás.

- Cala a boca, Collins! - o loiro disse, mal conseguindo agüentar. Misha nunca tinha feito aquilo antes e era... Simplesmente maravilhoso. Completamente indescritível. - Já falei pra me foder logo, porra!

Era demais. O moreno era sempre cuidadoso, mas as palavras do loiro varreram qualquer senso de cuidado de sua mente. Sem parar pra pensar, forçou a cabeça do pênis na entrada macia do outro. Conseguiu colocar a metade e ouviu Jensen gritar. Um grito de puro prazer. Esperou alguns segundos para ter certeza de que o loiro estava bem e voltou a se movimentar, forçando mais a entrada, até que seu membro estivesse totalmente dentro daquele lugar absurdamente quente e apertado. Usava as mãos para manter o quadril do parceiro preso, de forma que ele não pudesse fugir. Não que o loiro quisesse escapar, mas Misha precisava garantir o contato físico.

E contato era o que Jensen mais queria... O texano forçava seu corpo contra o do moreno, forçando-o a penetrá-lo cada vez mais fundo. Seu único desejo era sentir que Misha era completamente seu naquele momento, e ser completamente dele. De sua garganta saíam gemidos graves.

- Anda, Collins... me faz sua vadia, vai! – sua voz saiu entrecortada.

- Se é o que você quer, Ackles... – respondeu Misha, seus olhos em chamas.

O loiro gemeu alto com a primeira estocada. Depois outra, e mais outra. Misha foi aumentando os movimentos, puxando o corpo de Jensen contra o seu. Estava completamente descontrolado e gemia sem pudor algum, assim como o mais novo. Pouco importava que algum vizinho pudesse ouvir.

O moreno sentia seu corpo transpirar, pelos movimentos contínuos. O suor começava a pingar nas costas arqueadas de Jensen, que rebolava enlouquecido, dando socos na parede enquanto gritava palavrões e obscenidades. O calor era intenso, aumentado pela respiração forte dos dois homens ensandecidos.

Misha movimentava-se cada vez mais rápido e com mais força, sentindo seu pênis tocar cada pedaço escondido do corpo do outro. Sabia que não iria agüentar muito mais.

Jensen tinha perdido a noção de tudo. A única coisa que sabia era que estava sendo fodido como nunca tinha sido em toda sua vida, com Misha atingido todos os pontos certos, fazendo-o flutuar, ver estrelas e todas essas coisas – muito embora o prazer fosse muito além do que essas expressões pudessem significar.

O loiro, ao perceber que Misha estava perto do orgasmo, começou a se masturbar, mal conseguindo tocar seu pênis, tão descoordenados eram seus movimentos. O moreno só fazia intensificar ainda mais suas investidas sobre o mais novo, sentindo seu corpo bater contra o do outro, o barulho dos corpos suados se chocando abafado pelos gemidos altos de ambos.

- Jen... - Misha não conseguiu terminar a frase, porque sentiu seu corpo chegar ao limite do prazer.

O clímax veio, intenso como nunca. Todo o seu ser se esvaziou dentro do loiro. Mas ao mesmo tempo ele se sentia pleno, satisfeito, completo. Ele estava em Jensen, Jensen estava nele. Sua existência poderia acabar ali, pois ele atingira o melhor dos nirvanas.

Logo em seguida, Jensen também chegou ao orgasmo, em uma explosão que ele nunca tinha sentido. Sua visão turvou-se e sua respiração cessou enquanto seus sentidos se anulavam. Céu. Aquilo deveria ser o céu. Seu homem, que se fazia de anjo, o tinha levado para o céu. Onde ele queria ficar para sempre.

O moreno puxou o loiro, endireitando seu corpo, abraçando-o, misturando o suor dos dois, fazendo o calor de um aquecer ainda mais ou outro. Jensen sabia que se não estivesse tão esgotado, aquela respiração quente em sua orelha o faria arrepiar-se inteiramente. Lentamente Misha deixou o corpo do loiro, e um último gemido escapou da boca de ambos.

- Não me deixe esquecer de deixar o review pra essa tal de TaXXTi... – o mais velho disse, enquanto deitava-se na cama, levando o mais novo junto. - Ela precisa saber o quanto fiquei agradecido.

O cérebro do loiro demorou a entender... Ele se perguntou se algum dia ele seria capaz de voltar ao normal, depois daquilo tudo... Seus olhos ainda estavam um pouco desfocados, sua respiração descontrolada. Se Misha não o tivesse puxado para a cama, ele teria desabado no chão, pois suas pernas estavam bambas.

Aos poucos ele se lembrou da tal estória. Sorriu junto com seu amante. Puxou-o para um beijo, mais calmo, como que para recuperar-se mais.

- Sim... - disse, depois que o beijo acabou. - Devemos a ela um Misha dominador... E esse Jensen vadia, que está definitivamente satisfeito! Ela merecia um prêmio.

- Sabe de uma coisa, Jen? - ainda sorria, enquanto fazia carinho no rosto do loiro. - Vou aproveitar pra pedir que ela nos deixe juntos no final da história. Porque você pode ser sinônimo de problemas, e pode até ser uma vadia... Mas é só meu...

Jensen adorou ouvir aquilo. Sim. Era daquele homem, e somente dele. Deu mais um beijo em seu moreno favorito.

- Bom... Podemos fazer isso depois. - disse, manhoso. - Você me convidou para um banho, lembra? – perguntou, levantando-se e puxando o moreno pela mão. Tinha um sorriso que era pura perversão. – Você queria um Jensen vadia... Será que vai dar conta dele essa noite?

- Certo, então, vamos tomar um banho. – o moreno respondeu, seguindo o loiro. - Se eu dou conta? Papai Misha tem ânimo pra fazer coisas suficientes para escrever umas cem fanfics como essa "Sinônimo de Perdição"...

- "De Problema", Misha! – Jensen corrigiu, fechando a porta do banheiro.

- Ah, tanto faz! – o moreno desconversou. - Você também é sinônimo de perdição...

De dentro do banheiro, ouviu-se a gargalhada de Jensen, logo silenciada por um beijo fogoso. No quarto, o notebook ainda estava em um canto qualquer, aberto na página da fanfiction que começara toda aquela loucura.

**FIM**

* * *

**Nota do CassBoy: **TaXXTi! Essa é pra você, no seu lindo aniversário! A ideia foi da Anarco, e eu adorei! Espero que goste! Deu um trabalhão para fazer... Mas garanto que foi absolutamente delicioso também (não é Anarco? ;-D). Espero também que não fique chocada com nosso nível de pornografia, ahaushasuash! Bem, desejo pra ti tudo, tudo, tudo de bom! Que você seja sempre feliz, tendo força e garra para passar por tudo! Um super-hiper parabéns! MishaKisses e JensenKisses!

**Nota da Anarco Girl:** TaXXTi, minha flor! Tarefa cumprida, hein? Aí está, seu presente de aniversário. Será que vai gostar? *roendo as unhas* Cara, deu mesmo um puta trabalho escrever essa fic no MSN... CassBoy assumindo a personalidade do Jen e eu tentando ser o Misha (e eu no celular ainda por cima!) _Uashuahsauhsa_ _#fail_ E olha, era pra ser uma fic leve, engraçada e fofinha. Mas o CassBoy começou a me provocar e aí... Bem, você me conhece. _/lixa_

_**HAPPY BDAY, LINDINHA!**_

_Ficou curioso sobre o "Jensen vadia"? Então não deixe de ler a fanfic da TaXXTi e deixe review pra ela também!_

_http:*/www*.fanfiction*.net/s/5928402*/1/_

_Ah, e Misha e Jensen **deixaram** a tal review! Quem quiser conferir (mas está em inglês ;-b #lixa)_

_http:*/w*ww*.fanfi*ction*.ne*t/*r/59*2840*2/_

**_E você, caro leitor, não esqueça de deixar review, porque dessa vez nós merecemos. Não sei se a fic agradou todo mundo, mas que deu um trabalho dos infernos... Isso deu. ;)_**

**_Reviews?_**


End file.
